


Maturity

by Celandine



Series: Dakin/Irwin [16]
Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakin walks to think things over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maturity

Dakin can't keep still. He paces around his flat for a little while, then decides to go out and prowl the nearby streets instead, work off some of his agitation there.

He's been seeing Irwin for nearly two years. It still surprises him sometimes, if he thinks about it. He's never wanted to label himself as queer, but he supposes that he has to now, doesn't he? Can't be with another man, and no women, for this long and still say he's straight.

On impulse he boards a bus at random, takes it for a few stops, then changes. He ends up at Hyde Park and walks along the Serpentine. He crosses the bridge where it becomes the Longwater and follows the path to the statue of Peter Pan, where he stands, looking at the boy who wouldn't grow up.

This morning over eggs and toast Irwin asked if Dakin has ever considered them living together. There were spots of red on his cheeks, and he fiddled with his cutlery, but his eyes met Dakin's steadily and it was Dakin who first looked away, mumbling that he hadn't.

That had been a lie. He has thought about it many times. He thinks about it when he wakes up on a Tuesday morning in his own flat, reaching out sleepily before he remembers that of course Irwin isn't there. He thinks about it when he's doing his laundry and finds a stray sock, grey argyle, that can only be Irwin's. He thinks about it when he has a long day filled with meetings with clients, and doesn't have to call anyone to say that he'll be late home.

So why now is he running from what he knows he wants? Irwin is older, crippled, male, but he is also the best thing that's ever happened to Dakin.

Dakin gives the statue one more glance before turning on his heel. He knows a woman who's an estate agent and pulls out his mobile to ring her. If he and Irwin are going to live together, they'll have to get a bigger place.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the image of Dakin pacing and then looking at this statue, and had to write this snippet.


End file.
